


Christmas Day

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Community: 52_challenge, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet watches the others play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Stargate 52 prompt "Love," and my Advent Calendar prompt "Christmas Day."

Smiling, Janet watched as Daniel helped Cassandra crush Jack at chess. The chess set was a present from the couple, and they were enjoying teaching Cassandra the rules and breaking it in. Teal'c was reading a book on American history that Sam had given him, occasionally glancing up at a loud shout from the others.

Sam had finally finished cleaning up from their lunch, and was now sitting in Janet's arms with a mug of tea, also watching the antics of their teammates and adoptive daughter. Relaxing, Janet reflected on how lucky she was to be a part of this loving team. And on Christmas afternoon, there was no family she would rather be with.


End file.
